Extras For Stormy Drabbles for Zutara
by AzureStorm
Summary: I took three of the drabbles and added more to them! You do not have to read the original drabbles to know what is going on! Please Read & Review!
1. You and Me

**Okay, so I had to finish this small song drabble. It was bugging me that I could not make it into a longer drabble. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

The long anticipated Golden Dragon celebration finally came to the Fire Nation. Everyone had been so excited to plan the celebration that when it finally came, it seemed rather boring to those who had planned every last detail. Zuko and Iroh had planned out the events for the celebration and in what order they would occur. They saved the dance for last feeling that would be the best option. Sokka and Toph had planned out the food for the banquet. Aang and Katara planned the dance and helped decorate the ballroom in the fire palace. No one was expected to bring a date but everyone paired off anyways.

Suki and Sokka, Toph and Aang, and Mai had asked Zuko to be her date but the Fire Lord politely declined. He claimed he would be busy overlooking the celebration to participate in the celebration (try saying that five times). Although, Iroh and Mai suspected it had something to do with Zuko's hatred of dancing. So it came as a shock to a certain young waterbender when this question was asked...

"Would you like to dance?" Katara stared at Zuko like he had suddenly grown a second head. Feeling he had something to tell her, she agreed and quit staring at him. She noticed many nobles and their daughters giving her death stares, making her become a little nervous.

The music started to pick up and Katara thought it matched her, now, irregular heartbeats. She followed Zuko's lead as gracefully as she could. As the song start coming to an end the waterbender wanted to ask what was on the Fire Lord's mind. "Zuko, why..." she was interrupted by said firebender twirling her. She followed his lead and was surprised when the song ended, the Fire Lord still wanted to dance with her asking, "Just one more dance?" Once more, she agreed and was surprised it was one of the Fire Nation's slower songs. Zuko laughed softly as he noticed her blush.

"What? What did I miss?" asked Katara, wanting to know why he was laughing. Zuko only shook his head, causing Katara to turn an even deeper shade of red. To take her mind off of the unanswered question, she looked around the room. Noticing all of the glares, she sighed softly in frustration. Why were they looking at her like that? So what if she was dancing with the Fire Lord...

"It's just you and me. Ignore the nobles, they do not matter right now. They have nothing better to do than stare at us." Zuko paused looking at the waterbender in front of him, she had stolen his heart and had no idea that she had done so, "Although, who would not want to stare at you? You look stunning tonight". Before he could finish his rambling, said girl stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly. "Thanks Zuzu." whispered Katara, feeling better about dancing with him.

* * *

**Okay, so that wasn't much longer than the original drabble but it is longer! Just by two or three paragraphs but it is enough for me! The next one will be 9th song drabble. I feel I should let you guys know how things play out between Zuko and Katara - that should be fun since I'm not quite sure how I want Katara to react. Another thing, I know, I know - I use way to many commas sometimes...okay all the time! But it's hard not to use them but I will try with the next drabble, promise! Anyways, please R&R!**


	2. Shelf

**Okay, so here is the second one. I am sorry if I over-use commas in this one. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

**

"Fire Lord Zuko, you must chose a wife or the council will chose one for you." That sentence had been running through Zuko's mind for the past week. He knew who he wanted to marry, the one girl who knew him better than himself. She had done this in such a short time too, that it impressed the young Fire Lord. Spotting the waterbending hero ahead of him, he quickend his pace. "Katara I want to talk to you about something important."

"Yes, Zuko?" asked Katara, a little surprised he wasn't in some sort of meeting.

"I want you to hear me out on this but I want you to marry me..." he paused seeing her shocked expression and was unsure of how to continue. He did not know if he could explain how he loved her. "You know me better than I know myself. Please do not take my heart and put it on a shelf...I held your hand and it felt like a fairytale, a fantasy. It's to late to pretend I don't love you anymore. Please just give me a shot to show you how much I do love you...I promise I will give up my position as Fire Lord if that is what you want - I'll give it all up, if you asked." When he finished, the Fire Lord begged the woman in front of him with his eyes to accept his offer.

"Zuko I..." Those were the only two words that Katara could say. She looked down and started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Katara? Please, accept my offer...I can't think of another way to tell you how much I love you...please?" It took a lot of self-control from the Fire Lord not to break down and cry from Katara's silence. He knew he was starting to give her puppy dog eyes...or well as best he could.

"Zuko, I honestly do not know what to say...I mean, I was dating Aang for awhile and well...I don't know what to tell you. I am sorry." whispered Katara, shaking her head. It was one of the few times the waterbender had ever felt truly confused. If she said yes, she would be Fire Lady or have him give up his position and they could live in the countryside together. Then again if she said no, Aang might finally propose to her. Did she want to be more mature than her possible future husband though? Aang had started out being like a brother to her and then a lot of events had changed that.

"I see..well I guess I will see you before you leave the Fire Nation. Have a good afternoon Miss Katara." said Zuko, with a coldness that made Katara feel guilty. She had to look up and regretted it. He looked like he had his heart ripped out. She felt almost as bad as he looked. He glared at her for a second and started to walk down the hallway, like nothing had happened.

"Zuko wait!" coming to her senses, she hoped he would give her a few more seconds.

"No...and it is Fire Lord Zuko, Katara. I know you knew that but apparently your little peasant brain has forgotten already. Good day, Miss Katara."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Katara! Did you hear the news?" Aang had practically burst into her room with a huge smile on his face.

"What is it Aang? Just tell me." said Katara, slightly impatient with the airbender. He had proposed to her the day after Zuko had, and well she told him she had needed time to think. Since then, Aang had been constantly at her side. She was surprised that he did not go to the bathroom with her...yet. It was getting old and her patience was thinning.

"Mai has agreed to marry Zuko!" nearly shouted Aang. He was practically bouncing off the walls. All Katara could do was stare at the Avatar. He had to be kidding right? There was no way Zuko would move on that fast...was there? Maybe the Supreme Fire Council had order him marry a Fire Nation maiden of noble blood? Why else would he marry such a depressing girl?

Pushing her thoughts aside and putting on a fake smile, "That is great news Aang! We should attend the wedding!"

"I already told the messenger we would! We will have to leave tomorrow to make it to the wedding in time! I..." Katara slowly blocked out the over-excited airbender's voice out. She mentally went through every scenario of why Zuko would marry Mai. Most of her the scenarios were ridiculous and almost as possible as Appa marrying Momo. She shook her head and looked up to see that Aang had finally calmed down and remembered she had not been paying attention to him. "Sorry Aang, I was just thinking about what I should wear tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Well...I would choose...Oh! Look at the time! I promised Sokka I would spar with him! I'll see you at dinner!" With that, Aang all but ran out of her bedroom, finally leaving her alone for a few minutes. She turned and looked out the window, "Zuko what were you thinking, Mai will kill you since Azula is still alive..."

* * *

**Wedding Reception**

The wedding had been painful for Katara to sit through. When it came time to say why Zuko and Mai should not get married, she had to hold herself back from jumping up and screaming, "I think I love him!". Although, she knew that sentence had been said by multiple, if not all of the noble's daughters and maybe a few wives. She found the strength to act like everything was okay and was slightly surprised with herself. Maybe she did not really like Zuko like that...he was just more like a close brother...

"Katara, raise your glass." whispered Aang, making Katara lose her train of thought. Lifting her glass she said, 'may your marriage last' like everyone else in the room. She pulled herself away from her earlier thoughts and watched the events going on around her. "Attention everyone! Attention!" Turning her head, Katara secretly wished someone else in the room had Aang's voice. "Aang, what are you doing?" whispered Katara, trying her hardest not to glare at him. He smiled and looked around first before getting on one knee. He quickly pulled out a blue necklace, similar to her mothers. "Katara, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" asked Aang, rather loudly.

Katara was slightly stunned and wanted badly to smack the boy in front of her. This was not how she wanted to let Aang down but oh well..."Aang...this is sweet and all..."

"Aang, I think you chose poorly. Look at Katara, she does not have it in her to make a commitment like marriage work. Give up Avatar...as I did." Zuko barely whispered the last three words but Katara heard them. It was all she needed to hear to realize she had loved Zuko but that was in the past...she loved Aang now. As much as he got on her nerves and made her want to pull her hair out, she still loved Aang.

"Of course Aang!" squeked Katara. Aang pulled her into a hug and then kissed her. The room filled with applause as the two kissed.

* * *

**Ick...I hate writing Kaang, it is hard to do. I am a little mad at the Jonas Brothers now, 'Shelf' was a slightly depressing song. I listened to it and could only think, 'Zuko proposes to Katara, she rejects him - kind of, she and aang stay together while Zuko and Mai agree to marriage, Aang proposes at the wedding reception and she accepts after realizing she only loves Zuko as a brother' . So if anything, blame the Jonas Brothers. I really wanted to have Katara say "Yes" to Zuko but I didn't feel it went well with the song. Anyways, EVEN THOUGH this turned out to be Kaang, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	3. Shelf Alternate

**The other Shelf drabble irritated me, so here is the alternate one! Enjoy!  


* * *

**

"Fire Lord Zuko, you must chose a wife or the council will chose one for you." That sentence had been running through Zuko's mind for the past week. He knew who he wanted to marry, the one girl who knew him better than himself. She had done this in such a short time too, that it impressed the young Fire Lord. Spotting the waterbending hero ahead of him, he quickened his pace. "Katara I want to talk to you about something important."

"Yes, Zuko?" asked Katara, a little surprised he wasn't in some sort of meeting.

"I want you to hear me out on this but I want you to marry me..." he paused seeing her shocked expression and was unsure of how to continue. He did not know if he could explain how he loved her. "You know me better than I know myself. Please do not take my heart and put it on a shelf...I held your hand and it felt like a fairytale, a fantasy. It's to late to pretend I don't love you anymore. Please just give me a shot to show you how much I do love you...I promise I will give up my position as Fire Lord if that is what you want - I'll give it all up, if you asked." When he finished, the Fire Lord begged the woman in front of him with his eyes to accept his offer.

"Zuko I..." Those were the only two words that Katara could say. She looked down and started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Katara? Please, accept my offer...I can't think of another way to tell you how much I love you...please?" It took a lot of self-control from the Fire Lord not to break down and cry from Katara's silence. He knew he was starting to give her puppy dog eyes...or well as best he could.

Taking in a deep breath, Katara thought back to every moment she had spent with Zuko. How at first she had hated him, slowly learned to trust him and then finally well...love him. Opening her eyes, she smiled and hugged the, now, surprised Fire Lord. "Yes! My answer is yes!" Hearing her answer, Zuko smiled and kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment and a thought crossed his mind. "Katara, you realize this will make you Fire Lady...like I said if you want me to give up my position, I will." This made Zuko frown - if only a little bit.

Still smiling, Katara looked Zuko in the eyes and said softly, "Zuko, you are the best Fire Lord the Fire Nation has had in almost one hundred years. I would not take away your people's hope of peace. You are the perfect man for the job."

"Thank you Katara but are you sure? I mean, there is a lot of pressure that comes with being Fire Lady. I do not want you to agree to this and then be mad at me because I did not warn you about the pressure."

"Zuko, I will be fine. You will be by my side, will you not?" Katara's fiance nodded his head and so she continued, "That is all I need to get through the pressure. If anything, Uncle Iroh can always intervene when he thinks something is wrong. Although, Toph may take that job away from him before long." They both laughed at the last part. The idea of Toph giving advice for marriage was an odd thought for both of them. They could only imagine what the blind earthbender would tell them.

* * *

**Okay, I know - I know, this one is much shorter BUT it is Zutara! The other one had to be longer because well, I don't know why but oh well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one better! Please review!**


End file.
